A Different Direction
by thepinkdagger
Summary: The golden trio of Lima, Ohio take on New York. What will become of this trip and how will our beloved people handle the obstacles that face them in their future?
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Different Direction

**Rating:** T (subject to change)

**Characters:** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry

**Description:** The golden trio of Lima, Ohio take on New York. What will become of this trip and how will our beloved people handle the obstacles that face them in their future?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>A Different Direction<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry." Principal Figgins called Rachel's name. The brunette rose from her seat and walked over to the steps, careful not to trip in the heels she was wearing. Her cap was nearly falling off when she made it to the top, crossing the stage to Figgins. He handed Rachel her diploma and grasped her hand in his, shaking it firmly. "Congratulations, Miss Berry. Have a bright future."<p>

Rachel beamed at the crowd full of parents and other relatives. Her fathers were standing, clapping proudly as their daughter took her seat on the other side of the stage.

Other names were called, but the one that caught Rachel's attention was Kurt's.

"Kurt Hummel." She laughed as Kurt walked up the steps, waving towards the onlookers who were clapping (still). It wasn't the look on his face that made Rachel laugh. It was the fact that Kurt was wearing his prom queen crown. She wasn't the only one who thought it was funny. Mercedes, who was sitting behind her, laughed loudly.

"Go Kurt!" She shouted and continued her laughing. Kurt did a small curtsy before exiting the stage, taking his seat.

* * *

><p>The ceremony ended quickly with tears and laughter. Rachel stayed behind, looking around the gymnasium. So many memories here that she wasn't ready to let go of. Well, besides the one time when Brittany puked on her. She walked around slowly, stepping over some fallen decorations. Rachel let out a heavy sigh.<p>

A pair of hands startled Rachel, she jumped and turned quickly to find a familiar smile. "Kurt!" She shrieked and hugged him tightly. "You took your crown off!"

"Yeah, didn't want to risk it getting ruined. Out of my entire tiara collection, I think that one is my favourite." He laughed, pulling away from the tight death grip that Rachel had on him. "And I have a very special surprise for you, Miss Berry." Rachel's eyes gleamed with anticipation as she waited, her hands clasped together tightly.

Kurt handed her a long, slim box and Rachel took it. She looked at it happily. "Is it a diamond necklace? Is it from Finn? Does he still love me? Does he want me back?" She opened the box quickly, her face twisting from happy to confused. "Um.." Rachel pulled out a long piece of paper, which when she fanned out it turned into three. "Plane tickets?"

"Look where to, Rachel."

Her eyes scanned down to find the location in bold print.

**New York City, New York**.

She screamed in excitement and hugged Kurt. "Oh my gosh! Kurt! Wait, why is there three?"

"Well Blaine is coming with us too, duh." He smiled and hugged Rachel back.

It was settled, they were going to New York.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's that. But it's just the beginning. Lemme know what you think.<em>

_I'll tell you what you can count on:_

_1. Unexpected romances_

_2. Dirty innuedos_

_3. Acting on these dirty innuendos_

_4. Unexpected friendships_

_5. Angst_

_6. Fluff_

_So stay tuned, fellow readers. The first chapter should be up in a few hours, maybe tomorrow. _


	2. I Love New York

**A Different Direction**

**Chapter One – I Love New York**

* * *

><p>The wheels touched down against the hot pavement. Kurt's body jolted awake. His mind however, was still asleep. He lifted his hand to rub his eyes; Kurt's joints were stiff. But he was in New York, so it was all okay. They had finally landed. He looked at the body next to him, Blaine. Kurt covered his mouth to hide a laugh.<p>

Blaine had his eyes closed tightly with his iPod headphones in his ears, mouthing the words to the current song he was listening to. His body was rigid, Blaine's hands were wrapped tightly around the seat arm rests. Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes peeked open slowly. Kurt loved how Blaine was scared of flying. He liked that when they took off, Blaine was practically crawling into his lap like that was what he needed to do to stay alive. He adored how Blaine didn't wake him up when they were landing because he knew that Kurt was tired.

"Blaine, honey, we've landed." Kurt whispered, shaking at Blaine's arm. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled sheepishly, removing his headphones and tucking his iPod away.

"Thank God, I thought we were going to die." Kurt laughed at his statement, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Guys, the man next to me just gave me the map of New York, and even drew a dotted line to the hotel where we're staying at." Rachel stood up from her seat, which was two seats behind them, and walked over, her luggage in her hand. Blaine was reaching for his and Kurt's suitcases as Rachel waved the map around in the air. Kurt took it, glancing at it and sighed.

"Rachel, the hotel is the opposite way." He pointed to the gold star that was planted in the middle of the map. Rachel looked at him confused. "Who ever gave this to you was obviously trying to mislead you."

"But George was such a nice man..." Blaine laughed, ushering Rachel off the plane, telling her that she needs to guard herself in New York. Kurt shook his head, following them off the plane.

* * *

><p>"So guys, I was thinking that when we get to the hotel, we share the experience together of jumping on the beds and destroying everything that we can touch." Rachel grinned widely as she took the lead, charging forward and rolling her suitcase behind her. Kurt yawned behind her and rolled his eyes.<p>

"Rachel, calm down. We've just got here, we can trash the hotel room later. And keep in mind, this is just temporary. We need to find an apartment together as soon as possible. So everyone better be on the look out in the New York Times or anywhere else." Kurt looked at Blaine, who was darting his eyes back and forth. Kurt slipped his hand into his boyfriends, squeezing it reassuringly.

The only reason why Kurt wasn't in the state Blaine was, was because he couldn't believe that he'd be finally starting his own career. He'd be able to kick off his singing career with no problem in New York. He was young, fresh out of high school, which meant he had an education, and he was on the good looking side on most days (some days he just hated himself, which were the days he caved and had a chocolate bar). Then he'd be able to get on television and hopefully Broadway. But he hoped for television more. Then he could travel the world, bring Blaine with him and who knows, maybe he'd go to Paris and be asked to design some clothes, or start his own clothing line.

"– And why were you so terrified? You're going to have to get used to it if you're going to be friends with the one and only Rachel Berry. What's so scary about planes, Blaine?" Rachel turned her questioning face towards him.

Blaine paled, gulping as he gripped the suitcase handle. They reached the outside of the building and Blaine began to talk. "Well, you know... the lift off part.." He gulped again. "And the landing..." Rachel raised her eyebrow and Kurt smiled at Blaine, squeezing his hand again. "...and everything in between basically."

Kurt laughed, leaning against him. "You're silly."

"It's okay, Blaine. When I'm famous, I'll get NASA to help you overcome your flight problem." Rachel smiled and walked to an empty taxi. The driver helped get her suitcase into the trunk. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Don't worry about Rachel. You're fine just like this." Blaine smiled at Kurt, placing a hand on his cheek softly.

"You're so kind to me." Blaine spoke softly, leaning down towards Kurt, his eyes set on Kurt's lips. Kurt felt a blush coming on to his cheeks and his eyes fluttered closed.

Just as their lips almost connected, Rachel put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Boys, I love that you're willing to show your pride out in the public of New York City, but please, can we leave now?"

Kurt turned his head and glared at Rachel. "Go away." It wasn't often that Kurt and Blaine got special moments like this. Rachel shook her head and proceeded to push them towards the taxi.

"Move it, move it. We've got some discussing to do."

Once they were all settled into the taxi, all three in the back, Rachel was the one who spoke first. "So I was thinking that first we'd go to this great food place my dad's told me they went to on their first date. I figured that we'd all relive the magic that happened in that sacred place." She folded her hands in her lap after neatly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I was thinking we'd go to the museum first. I want to at least learn a few things that way if we ever do end up going back to Ohio, we could impress everyone with how much we've learned. You now what I'm saying?" Blaine smiled as he spoke, his eyes shined. "This is a great opportunity for us all, and I just thought that we could all learn a lot."

"Blaine, you naïve boy." Rachel laughed. "We can't do that. We're going to see Broadway, take strolls in central park–"

It was about there when Kurt tuned them both out. He stared out the window at the tall buildings that surrounded him. The city that never sleeps was his home now. He would find what he was meant to do here. People were busy on the streets, trying to get to where they needed to. The traffic jam in the next lane was something that Kurt would have to get used to. He would have to buy a car, renew his license.

He marveled at how blue the sky was today in New York. Kurt loved the sound of the busy streets. It made him comfortable. He knew this was home.

The taxi stopped. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel left the car, getting their bags. They all looked at the hotel they would be staying at.

"Uh, Blaine, did your parents make a mistake?" Kurt turned his head towards the boy next to him, who looked indifferent.

"Nope. This is it. We used to come here all the time when dad had business meetings." He nodded casually and dragged his suitcase inside. The doorman held the door open for him.

"Hello, Mister Anderson. You're grown up!" He smiled and the skin near his eyes crinkled. Blaine grinned and offered his hand to the doorman.

"Afternoon Norm. It's good to see you again." Norm took his hand, shaking it and tipped his hat to Kurt and Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel said and rushed behind Blaine to the desk. Blaine was already pulling out his wallet.

"Reservation under Anderson." He spoke, placing down a credit card. Kurt had his head back, looking at the ceiling. The angels carved into the stone at each of the corners of the roof amazed him that someone could actually do that. They looked old, antique-ish like. He some day wanted these in his house. A gold coloured frame spread out, linging the edge of the ceiling that connected to the wall.

"Here are your room keys, and have a nice stay." The man at the desk handed them their room keys. Blaine took them and smiled, walking to the elevator.

"Blaine, exactly how often did you guys visit again?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged.

"Depends, I mean, sometimes we'd come here once a month."

Kurt knew the Anderson's had money. He knew from when Blaine and him first met. But he didn't think that his family would actually let them have a whole villa to themselves. They must have been really trusting of Blaine. But then again, he was always so, what's the word... dapper and proper. That was one of the many things that Kurt liked about him. He was kind to everyone.

Kurt didn't realize he was smiling at Blaine until he cleared his throat, startling Kurt.

"Oh, uh, sorry.." Kurt shifted his gaze to the buttons, which were suddenly looking particularly interesting. Blaine pressed their floor number and stepped back. Kurt automatically leaned back against Blaine, in which Blaine reacted by touching Kurt's hip softly. A small smile spread across Kurt's face.

The door was just about to close when a hand stopped it, and a man entered. He was tall, and fairly attractive to say the least. Blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect skin. He looked like he walked out of a model catalog. And he probably did, since this was New York.

"Sorry, you guys don't mind if I catch a ride up with you, do you?" Not that it mattered, he was already standing in the elevator and the doors were closed.

"No, of course not!" Rachel smiled at him, holding her hand out. "I'm Rachel Berry, star in the making."

The man laughed, shaking her hand. "Star in the making? I guess I already know why you're here then, huh."

_His eyes sparkle. Sparkle for heavens sake!_ Kurt thought to himself and crossed his arms.

"We're all here to be stars." Blaine laughed, nudging at Kurt's side. Kurt nodded, giving his best smile to this stranger.

"More me, though. I've been practicing since I was two." Rachel touched over her heart, turning her attention to the man. "My two gay dads have had me in dancing lessons, vocal lessons and acting lessons for the longest time and I think that if I ever get a chance, I could be shining. I plan on tricking the people of Broadway into letting me in so I can get my chance."

The man laughed, running his fingers through his perfectly quaffed hair. "Is that so? Maybe the convincing wouldn't be so hard." He gave a shrug and the elevator dinged. "This is my stop."

"So funny! This is ours too!" Rachel smiled and they all got out. Kurt and Blaine walked off to find their room, stopping to grab Rachel's arm.

"Come on, Rach. You can talk to him later. It was nice to meet you!" Kurt called and Rachel waved. The man waved back, chuckling as he walked off.

"Well he was nice." Rachel smiled, tugging her suitcase behind her down the hall.

* * *

><p>Once they were at their room and inside, Rachel let out a loud shriek.<p>

"Blaine! Your parents are the best!" She ran down the steps that were inside, jumping onto the white couch that was curved to fit the edge of the living room area. She turned over so she was on her back. "This is the best. I wonder what my bed is like." Rachel sat up, running with her suitcase to the bedroom down the hall on the right.

The place was nice. The walls were white and one wall was dedicated to windows. The kitchen area was straight across from the lounge area, there wasn't a wall to connect them together. The obvious theme was red and white, different shades. It was nicely put together. Kurt approved. He walked to the window wall, looking out at the skyline. Blaine's parents were more than generous. There was no way he would be able to thank them for this.

Kurt had his arms crossed in a pleased manner, smiling contently when he felt a pair of arms move around his waist. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? This was my favourite part about this room." Kurt smiled at the fact of little Blaine looking out this window.

"It really is. They outdid themselves."

"They always do."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, his arms finding a comfortable place around his neck. They both smiled happily at each other. Kurt could get used to this. He could get used to waking up in the morning to this handsome face in front of him. He could get used to the God awful pet names that couples called each other. He could most definitely get used to the way that Blaine held him when they were sharing a special moment with each other, and this counted as one of those moments.

Kurt brought his mouth to Blaine's, letting the butterflies in his stomach flutter away when he felt Blaine kiss back. His lips were soft against his own. He could only think that Blaine started using a different chap stick, but all thoughts were cleared from his mind when Blaine swiped his tongue along Kurt's lower lip. And Kurt would of greeted Blaine's tongue warmly with his own if it hadn't been for Rachel's shriek of pure joy that made them pull apart quickly.

Kurt blushed, scratching the back of his neck. "Let's unpack then maybe see if we can pick up where we left off." Blaine smiled wide like a kid on Christmas and nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to be perfectly honest, this was longer than I thought it was going to be. I hope it's okay and I wasn't just writing a bunch of useless shit. I guess I left out a few things to expect, so here's one more: RACHEL IS A COCKBLOCK. That is all. <em>

_Read, review, fav, follow, whatever you wanna do is cool with me. _


	3. Born For This

**A Different Direction**

**Chapter Two – Born For This**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat across from his friend, who was in between stuffing a croissant in her mouth and talking. It wasn't a pleasant sight. Kurt took his coffee cup and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Rachel obviously needed to do one thing at a time before Kurt blew chunks all over the table. He choked down his coffee, closing his eyes while he drank so he didn't have to see her hideous mouth chew and talk and chew and talk. Thankfully when he set his cup down, she had finished her food and now it was just the talking. He loved Rachel to death, but she was extremely oblivious. Blaine, who sat next to him was obviously feeling the same as him. He coughed on his food more than once.<p>

"So anyway, what they always told me – and they acted this out themselves – was that one of them was sitting, reading a news paper. He was just eating away and at the time, my other dad was working here, so he served him his food, right? Although they didn't know they would be destined to be together just yet, they knew it was coming." She paused to sip her smoothie and continued. "My dad who was sitting and reading was ready for the check and then my other dad came over, and when he handed him the check their fingers brushed together!" She squealed with excitement. "How cute is that! I mean, that's basically how I was conceived, with a hand touch. And they said that when they both looked at each other, they instantly knew and went to elope." She gave out a dreamy sigh and rested her head in her hands. "It's how I want to get married."

Kurt's face twisted into disbelief. Rachel to him was the kind of girl who wanted a big extravagant wedding. He always thought she'd be the bride-zilla of the century, torturing and crushing anyone under her $3,000 wedding shoes that were hand crafted by the most expensive designer from Milan. Maybe Kurt was just thinking of himself, but maybe not.

When the bill came, Blaine offered to pay but Rachel smacked his hand away, placing down some cash.

"You paid for the hotel room." She stated as they walked out. Kurt and Blaine weren't on the public hand holding just yet, but they did stand a little too close, nothing like guy best friends would in New York. Rachel floated on beside Blaine, smiling. Her hands found their way to her pockets.

"It's so beautiful. I never thought I'd actually be here again. Not after flunking nationals twice." She looked up at the large Tiffany & Co. building. She remembered coming here the second time when they lost, when Finn had helped her get back on her feet, telling her it wasn't her fault.

Kurt saw the distance in Rachel's eyes. "Have you called him yet?"

"No, I don't think I'm going to. I mean, why should I? He left me and I need to get over it." She nodded, brushing her bangs from her face.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other briefly as they walked. It was peaceful, being here. Normally, one would think that there was always the traffic noise of being in New York, or people screaming from stolen purses. But it was relaxing in Kurt's own little way.

Kurt wondered if Blaine felt this way, too. Every problem he had was washed away. The wind blew gently, a cool breeze hitting Kurt in the face.

Their walking slowed. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Where'd Rachel go?" This suddenly dawned on Kurt. It was quiet for a reason. No one was talking.

"Come on, Blaine. Maybe we can get away before she catches up." Kurt whispered, looking around quickly before grabbing his hand, pulling him up the street. Blaine tugged back resistantly.

"No Kurt, something feels off about this." Blaine kept resisting and finally Kurt sighed, letting go.

"Fine, let's go look for her." He began to walk back the way they came, Blaine by his side. There was no sign on Rachel anywhere. They had their eyes open, looking, watching. Kurt stopped and shook his head.

"We're at the restaurant now where we started. Where would we be if we were Rachel Berry?" Kurt asked himself and looked around. Blaine gave out a small laugh and nudged Kurt. "Blaine now's not the time to be laughing, what if she's actually hurt?"

Blaine just laughed more. "She will be hurt if she doesn't slow down!" Kurt turned his head in the direction that Blaine was pointing. There she was, the lost cause herself sprinting full force forward through the traffic jam towards them. In a flash of yellow taxi's, there was a small streak of red with brown hair bobbing along like she was in a maze. Kurt had to admit, she looked pretty funny.

"Guys guys!" She shouted, stopping when she was in front of them. "I seen it. I saw Broadway for the second time in my life. And you'll never guess what happened!" She held up a piece of paper and smiled.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Rachel, please tell me you didn't jump a star for their autograph." He eyed the paper that was stuck in her death grip.

Rachel laughed off his accusation and shook her head. "Even better! I have the chance to be jumped by people for my autograph." She showed the paper to Kurt and Blaine, smiling brilliantly. "It's to audition for Spring Awakening. Can you believe it?" She shrieked, hugging the paper to her chest and jumped up and down. "Guys, this is the beginning! It's starting!"

"Wow Rachel! That's great!" He laughed and hugged her. Rachel laughed with Blaine and smiled brilliantly. "What do you have to do?"

Rachel shrugged. "I'll have to read through this baby right here first, of course. But I can do that at the hotel. I can't wait!"

"Rachel, if you get in, I swear you're going to be my best friend ever." Kurt smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rachel knew that Kurt was playing around and smiled. "But all joking aside, congratulations on this wonderful experience that you are about to go through. I hear it's hard work, you might wanna go take a look at the library for some information." Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled open the door and smiled. She had put the sheet in her bag after folding it neatly so it would be readable still. Rachel was excited for what her future had in store for her. Even if it was just for a play or two, she could make something of it.<p>

Kurt walked in with Blaine, their hands seemed to connect and their fingers seemed to link together while walking back to the hotel. Rachel's head was turned to Kurt and Blaine, chatting away about Broadway.

"And did I tell you when I suspected that Patty-" Rachel watched as Kurt yelped.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" Kurt snapped, looking at the stranger who stepped on his foot and nearly broke his toe. Blaine placed an arm around Kurt's waist, knowing from first hand experience what would happen next.

"Sorry! It was completely by accident!" He raised his hands stepping back. The man's face softened and he broke into a smile. "Well, well." He fixed his blue scarf.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel stood beside Kurt, crossing her arms.

Jesse St. James flicked his hair, which had gotten longer since they last seen each other, and his smile turned devilishly very fast. "If you must know, I've decided to pursue a career in theater arts. You guys probably heard that UCLA wasn't really my thing, and that they actually expected me to do work. Well, that's why I'm here. My Glee club advising fell through the second floor and landed straight in the toilet." Jesse gave his best casual shrug and Rachel glared.

"So you didn't tell us what you're really doing here." She stepped closer to Jesse.

"I'm trying out for Spring Awakening, of course. The part of Melchior Gabor. Classic." Jesse smiled at Rachel as her face paled. "I can tell you did the same. Maybe we'll see each other on stage." He backed up, turning to the door. "Or maybe you'll see me on the stage. I'll send you the tickets if you don't make it." And with that he left.

Rachel's foot was tapping on the floor and she huffed. "Well. What a downer to this perfect job." She turned to Kurt who was still glaring at the door. "But you know what they say, if you can work with the one you hate, then you can make it." Rachel walked to the elevator, her head held high.

"Who said that?" Blaine followed, looking puzzled.

"I did, just now. You can quote me on it later." Rachel smiled their way, clearly over the St. James moment.

* * *

><p>It was mid-day and all Kurt wanted to do was sleep. He had his fun with breakfast and losing Rachel, his day was done for now. Luckily for him, Blaine was home to keep him company. Rachel had left earlier to go to the library to do some research like Kurt had suggested. He already knew that Rachel knew everything, but it gave him quiet time. So here he was, snuggled up into Blaine's side watching <em>The Little Mermaid <em>up on the television (he brought the movie himself).

Kurt was tracing circles against Blaine's thigh as Ursula began to sing Poor Unfortunate Souls. Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny? This is an evil song!" Blaine looked down at Kurt, his facial expression showed genuine fear.

"Seriously? It's just a cartoon, Blaine. I mean, you really think there are mermaids?" Kurt sat up slightly and Blaine shook his head.

"No, but you're not getting the message of this song. It was meant to tell her that she'll turn into a little sea monster on the bottom floor! Basically she's signing her life away." Blaine pointed to the television and Kurt laughed loudly.

"No, you dummy head. It's supposed to be Ursula seducing Ariel into trading her voice for the chance to become human." He smiled, leaning back against Blaine. "Honestly, you call yourself a Disney nerd."

"Okay, then, what's Colors Of The Wind about, then, huh?" Blaine smiled proudly to himself when Kurt paused.

"The song poetically presents the Native American viewpoint that the earth is a living entity where humankind is connected to everything in nature. Duh." Kurt grinned.

"Can You Feel The Love Tonight?"

"Do I _need_ to explain that one to you, Blaine?"

"Touche, A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes?"

"Cinderella encourages her animal friends to never stop dreaming." Kurt shrugged and Blaine's grin turned smug.

"Kiss The Boy?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at this one, not catching on. "Come on Blaine, it's from your favourite movie, you honestly can't even get the title right? I mean, really. It's called Kiss The Girl, not Kiss The Boy. And Sebastian sings it as a seduction technique to get Eric to realize that, 'Oh hey, Ariel is saying KISS ME.'"

"Alright." Blaine leaned forward a little too fast and captured Kurt's lips against his.

* * *

><p>Rachel cracked out her reading list that she had the librarian give her and she started her search. The list had consisted of the famous female Broadway stars from the 1960s and up, which Rachel was well educated on already. She had just pulled a book out about Bernadette Peters and took it to a table when someone sat next to her.<p>

"Doing your homework?" The male's voice greeted her warmly and Rachel smiled, looking up into the familiar blue eyes.

"How'd you guess?" She joked, pushing his shoulder playfully. Rachel closed her book and leaned against the table.

"Lucky guess." He clasped his hands together and smiled. "What really brings you to the library on this fine day that looks like it's about to rain?" He laughed as he looked out the large bay window that was behind them.

Rachel smiled, shrugging. "Exactly what you guessed. I'm auditioning for the part of Wendla. I don't know if I should be scared or if I should be excited for it." Rachel wiped her hands on the sides of the seat. They were suddenly sweating and she had no idea why.

The man smiled. "You'll do fine. And I think you should work hard on that convincing skill, I know they had a few great people audition before for Wendla."

"I'll be there tomorrow. I know I will blow their minds away. They won't even know what hit them." Rachel sighed suddenly. "But this old flame I had in high school is trying out tomorrow as well, for the part of 'Melchior Gabor'." When Rachel spoke his name, it came out snotty like, her nose crinkled.

"Ah, that sounds a bit painful. What if you end up getting the part and he gets his part?" The blonde tilted his head curiously.

"I'll have to go on with the show. No one will stop me from getting what I want." Rachel nodded with a satisfied grin. So did the blonde.

"Excellent. Well, I sure hope to see you tomorrow." He stood up and so did Rachel.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name.." She blurted out quickly, placing her hands on the book in front of her and picking it up.

"Oh right, I always forget that tourists don't know me. I'm Samuel, Samuel Ellis." Samuel held his hand out and Rachel took his, shaking it.

"It's a real treat to meet you, Mr. Ellis." She smiled brilliantly at him and he nodded.

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Berry. Until tomorrow." He kissed the top of her hand and walked out of the library.

Rachel smiled as he left. Samuel Ellis. He seemed to have something to do with being well known and yet she didn't know him. Well, she wasn't going to be called a tourist any longer. Rachel would figure out who this Samuel Ellis was. Rachel pulled out a pen and the piece of paper that she would have to fill out for auditioning. Rachel de-crumpled the paper and wrote down her name.

"Oh wait.." Rachel stopped herself, laughing silently and she looked at the top of the page, beginning to read how to fill out this form.

Then she seen it.

Right below the instructions was the fine print (always important to read). Just below it read:

"_Any questions or comments about this, please contact Samuel J. Ellis at 555-2002, or his email ."_

"No...way..."

* * *

><p><em>Tada! I the Jesse St. James was an extra part added in, so I'm gonna need to change the whole story line. This story really has me excited now, and I'm kinda pumped for the third chapter. These are probably the longest that I've ever written before, so yeah. And next chapter, prepare for a song. I'm sorry if you guys feel like I'm rushing through this. if anyone's reading it at all. <em>

_Reviews are always welcome. _

_Ps - Song idea's are also welcome. _


End file.
